


Living in the Antarctic

by viind



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute bonding, Dadza is best dad, Family, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, No seriously how do I tag, Techno is oldest, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like men in my favorite tag ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viind/pseuds/viind
Summary: Fluffy SBI family dynamics to feed those starved for it. Probably OOC, but oh to see without eyes
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 56





	Living in the Antarctic

**Author's Note:**

> First time i've written a fanfic. If this is absolute trash, pretend i do not see. Characterisation is wack, so pretend to not see that as well. Please be nice, i am very fragile :(

Small flakes of white gently floated down from the sky, the lazy wind kicking up the bottom few flakes before they settled on the white blanket underfoot. Techno shook his head slightly, trying to fight off a shiver against the well below freezing temperatures. He pulled the light brown sack closer to his chest, trying to shift his royal red-colored cloak to cover his bare arms against the cold. It was the middle of winter in the antarctic, and food supplies were starting to run low for the small family of four. Usually, Phil was the one to go out and trade with the nearby villages for food. Recently, however, he had fallen ill and was bedridden for a few days. And Techno, being the oldest, offered to go out in heed of him.

Techno squinted his red eyes, trying to peer through the thick white curtain that had come with the snow fall. He was lucky that he had made the trek from the villages and back home multiple times with Phil during the warmer months. A small voice worries his concerns if he also falls ill, leaving one of his younger brothers to have to buy the food. He shook his head, loose strands of long pink coming out from under his hood at the sudden movement. _I’ll have to ask Wilbur to braid my hair again soon._ He mentally noted, pushing through the brewing snowstorm faster now that he had a specific goal in mind.

After a few more minutes of pushing against the snow, he reached out his hand to feel the cold mental doorknob under it. He turned it quickly, the cold metal burning his hand. Using his shoulder, Techno pushed himself into the comfortable home, shutting the door behind him quickly to prevent any stray snow from coming in.

“I’m back.” Techno sighed, plopping down the sack he’d been carrying gently against the wooden floor. He shrugged off his cloak, hanging it up by the door after giving it a shake. Scanning the first room in the house quickly, he relaxed slightly and walked by the lit fire, warming his chilled body.

Tommy poked his head around the doorframe, curiosity swirling in his blue eyes. “Big man is back! What’d you get?” He beelined it for the pack, giving it an excited poke. The bag sagged, objects moving around at the sudden pressure.

“Don’t touch anything, Tommy. Remember that those are our meals for a snowstorm, however long it may be.” Warn edged Techno’s tone as he glanced at the child, pulling himself away from the fire to go look for Phil.

He left the room, hearing Tommy huff and mutter something about a “stupid pig”. He rolled his eyes, moving to Phil’s room. Even though he was well enough to walk around, Techno had insisted that he get extra rest. He knocked on the spruce door, waiting for permission to enter.

“Come in.” Techno pushed open the door gently, glancing around the room. A small fire was lit, Wilbur fussing over it. The curtains were shut tightly, towel pushed under the cracked window that they kept insisting they would fix, but never actually got around to it and now, being the dead center of winter, was too late for this season. The towel worked well enough for keeping the draft out, however, so it could be worse.

“Wilbur? Where’s Phil?” He pointed towards the empty bed, looking to be recently made. Wilbur glanced up at Techno, dark brown eyes lit with amusement.

“He went out.”

“In the middle of a snowstorm.” Techno deadpanned, squeezing his temple with his fingers. He could feel the headache coming on from multiple nights of no sleep, constantly stressed about every little thing. _How did Phil deal with this?_

Wilbur shrugged. “Guess so. Not my place to judge.” He pulled himself up, brushing off his dark pants. “You look exhausted.”

Techno waved his hand dismissively. “Couldn’t sleep well. I brought back food. We should probably go check and make sure Tommy hasn’t gotten too curious and tore it all open.”

Wilbur chuckled softly. “Here, why don’t you go take a nap and I’ll watch Tommy for a bit?” There was worry in his tone. “I’ll make sure to wake you up when Phil gets back.”

Red eyes squinted. “I’m fine. I’ll make sure to get some sleep tonight.”

Wilbur shook his head, giving Techno a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Go get some sleep. I’m sure Phil would say the same thing.”

Techno tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes drifting away across the floor. After a few seconds, he sighed. “Fine. But only for a short while.”

Wilbur smiled at his older brother, looking at his messy braid. “I’ll rebraid your hair after your nap, if you want.”

Techno huffed, despite his smile. “Hmm, I’ll see how I feel.” His voice was lighthearted, teasing and warm. “But I seem to remember the last time I let you play with my hair, you pulled some out?”

Wilbur opened his mouth in mock offense. “Braiding hair is a very careful process. I’ll have you know that beauty is pain.”

“Yeah, yeah, _Wilby_ ,” Techno put emphasis on the nickname Tommy had accidentally called him once, “whatever you say. I believe you. One-hundred percent.” He yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I’m going to head up. Make sure to wake me up soon.”

“Will do. You have my word.” Wilbur made a halfhearted salute, causing Techno a small smirk. He watched Wilbur leave the room, hearing distant talking as his younger brothers interacted. He left the room after adding another log to the fire, climbing up the ladder to the second floor in the living room. He walked down the hallway to the end, pushing open the door and flopping onto the soft bed. It’s been multiple days since he’s been able to sleep in his bed, instead opting for the couch so his multiple midnight trips around don’t wake anyone up. He closed his eyes, settling into an uncomfortable slumber, mind still working through all the problems that have sprouted up.

Wilbur brushed his hair back, pushing the brown mop out of his eyes. He’ll have to get it trimmed later. A sigh escaped from his lips. He glanced out the window, watching the snowfall get heavier. He’d be a liar to say he wasn’t worried. Phil had been gone for an hour or so at this point, and if he didn't come back soon, he’d get caught in the thick of the storm. That wouldn’t be good. Especially if he got even more sick. Techno would just blame himself for not being here to stop him. And-

“Wilbur, I can hear you thinking from here.” Tommy voiced from behind him, sitting by the fire and watching him with his vibrant blue eyes. “It’ll be fine.”

“Oh? Since when did I need reassurance from a child?” Wilbur joked lightly, tearing his eyes away from the window to look at him. After a few seconds, Wilbur sighed again. “I am worried, Tommy. He’s been gone a while. And he still isn’t feeling the best.”

Tommy perked up. “What are you even worried about? Don’t you remember all the stories Phil told us? About the years living in the hardest land in the world, fighting monster after monster, coming back from the verge of death over and over again?” His eyes sparkled as he spoke. “A little cold won’t knock him down at all.”

Wilbur glanced away from him, watching the window with a low hum. “You’re right, Tommy.” He smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes fully. “You’re right.”

Techno woke up to Wilbur gently shaking his shoulder. He immediately shot up, red eyes lit with alarm. He watched Wilbur carefully, relaxing when he saw the gentle smile worn by him. “Phil’s going to start cooking dinner soon. He told me to wake you up now, so we can all get settled.”

Techno nodded, rubbing sleep away from his eyes. He got up, following Wilbur downstairs. The scent of potatoes filled the air, and he felt a pang of guilt that all he could find were potatoes. Again. He had reassured Tommy that they wouldn’t be eating potatoes again, but it was all he could find, even if he was willing to pay extra for _anything_ different. He expected Tommy to make some sort of comment, but, to his surprise, the young boy simply sat and waited patiently by the fire.

Phil hummed, turning to the two boys. “Ah, you’re awake. Did you sleep well?”

Techno nodded in response, curiously looking at the bag on the counter.

“Butter and salt. Also a few other things. Decided if we’re having potatoes, might as well make it taste good, right?” He flicked his wooden spoon out of the strew, showing off a chunk of… something. It took Techno a moment to recognise it. “Beef. I had to travel a bit to find some, but I have my ways.” He gave them a wink. “By the way, Tommy asked if you both could help him build a snowman later. The storm has mellowed out a bit, but it’ll kick up again soon so you might want to do that quickly.”

Techno glanced at the window, noting how there’s probably only half an hour left of light. The snow has decreased significantly, only scarce flakes lazily drifting down. Though, if those clouds in the distance are any indicator of the soon-to-be weather, then they’ll probably be stuck at home for quite a while. He hoped that the food they’ve been stockpiling for the last few months in the basement would be enough to see them through the storm.

“Alright, we’ll do that now.” He glanced at Wilbur, who gave him a nod. Phil hummed, stirring the potato and beef stew. “Great. I’m sure Tommy’ll be happy to hear.”

Techno walked up to Tommy, ruffling his blonde hair. “I heard you wanted to play in the snow, hm?”

Tommy blinked before his face lit up. “Yeah! Big man’s gonna make the best snow man anyone’s ever seen.” He pointed to himself, standing up. Grabbing his jacket by the door, he slid it on with ease.

 _I’ll have to buy him a new one soon._ Techno silently decided, a smile forming as he watched Wilbur ready himself for the outside. The house was oddly domestic, comfortable, and Techno felt the familiar warmth he got only when he was with his family.

“We’ll be back in soon, Phil.” Techno called out, joining the family fun outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling cute, might delete later idk. Anyway, subscribe to Techno or something 👍


End file.
